Alejate, Félix
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Bridgette no quería que Félix estuviera cerca de ella, y Félix por primera vez en su vida quería todo lo contrario.


Allegra siguió con su mirada a Bridgette, quien no dejaba de caminar en círculos una y otra vez mientras mordía de manera ansiosa sus uñas.

― Brid, vas a hacer un agujero en mi habitación ― Aseguró, observando como la susodicha no se inmutaba ante su comentario ― ¿Estas prestando algo de atención? ―.

Bridgette reaccionó, deteniéndose en seco y girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a su amiga, con su rostro completamente pálido.

― ¡No sé qué hacer, Allegra! ― Exclamó mientras agitaba sus brazos al aire ― Se supone que esto debería ser como un sueño para mi ¡Pero es totalmente lo contrario! ―.

Allegra la observó chillar durante unos segundos mientras tiraba de sus coletas de manera desesperada.

Algo excepcional había ocurrido durante aquel último mes, algo que nunca nadie pudo imaginar que ocurrirá; Felix aprovechaba cualquier excusa por más tonta que fuese para pasar tiempo con Bridgette y, aparentemente, cada que la tenía frente a él no despegaba su mirada de ella.

Todo había comenzado con un proyecto de clase, donde por parejas tendrían que presentar una pulida exposición sobre la tabla periódica, desde su invención hasta la manera para utilizarla, así como la clasificación de los elementos.

En aquel momento todo mundo puro jurar que el mundo se le venía abajo a Félix al ser emparejado con Bridgette, sus caras mostraban emociones completamente diferentes.

La de Bridgette reflejaba felicidad, mientras que la de Félix parecía haber sido sacada de una tragedia griega.

La sorpresa vino para todos al momento de la exposición, en cambio a la impresión inicial que había dado aquel dúo ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido.

Félix lucia completamente cómodo a lado de su amiga, incluso durante su exposición podía jurar que no había dejado de verla más que cuando se dirigía al resto de sus compañeros.

En cambio Bridgette parecía huir de su mirada y evitar todo contacto con él ¿Pero que había pasado?

― Yo no te entiendo Bridgette, si te tomaras el tiempo para explicarme ― Rogó su amiga, intentando que ella guardará la compostura.

Bridgette suspiró, intentando enumerar los hechos.

― Bien, primero creo que si fue un sueño ¡Cómo no! Félix se encontraba en mi habitación, y le importo poco la pared llena de sus fotos ― Susurró con un suspiró soñador, para después cambiar su rostro a uno completamente deprimente ― Pero de repente las cosas me comenzaron a salir mal una y otra vez de manera consecutiva, entre en pánico ― Explicó, recordando como había terminado quebrando la pantalla de su laptop a su vez que su máquina de coser acabo tirando humo ¡Lo cual era extraño por que no la había ocupado ― Luego Felix empezó a insistir en reunirnos más para la exposición a pesar de tener casi todo cubierto, no me dejaba de ver ¡Y las cosas malas seguían sucediendo Allegra! ―.

Su amiga rio ante los gestos que ella reflejaba en su rostro.

― Amiga, creo que Felix te trae mala suerte ― Comentó ― Solo piénsalo, nunca habías pasado más de unos minutos alrededor de él sin que huyera, y ahora que pasan unas horas juntos te salen las cosas mal, y precisamente a ti, a quien parece que nada le sale mal ―.

― ¡Allegra, no te rías! Esto no es un juego, mi futuro esposo no puede traerme mala suerte ¡Allegra! ―.

[…]

Sus ojos se movían inquietos, esperando la llegada de una persona muy inusual; Bridgette.

Nunca creyó que en su vida él podría admitirlo, pero necesitaba de ella.

No por su inteligencia o alguna de sus otras cualidades, si no por lo que conllevaba estar a su alrededor.

Durante los días que ambos habían estado concentrados en terminar su exposición para la clase de química se había podido percatar de algo; Estar cerca de ella por más de unos minutos de alguna manera lo libraba de aquella estoica maldición del gato negro, se podía librar de la mala suerte aunque fuese por pequeños periodos de su dia a dia.

Lo comprobó cuando a ella las cosas no le resultaban como deseaba.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable por que ella terminara destruyendo la pantalla, ya vería algún modo de recompensarla.

También se sentía culpable por el hecho de _usarla_ de alguna manera, aunque no entendía mucho cómo funcionaba aquello, era completamente extraño que su mala suerte fuese neutralizada por ella.

En cambio nunca se había imaginado que lo que en realidad sucedía era que ella le otorgaba parte de su buena suerte y tomaba su _maldición_ sobre ella, sin darse cuenta por su puesto.

Cuando Bridgette pasó el umbral de la puerta de entrada del instituto no tardó en levantarse para ir hasta ella.

― Buenos días, Bridgette ― Saludó, quedando a un lado de ella y siguiendo su camino.

Ella solo pudo respingar al sentir su cercanía, se sentía levemente aterrada por aquello que pudiese pasar cerca de él.

― Aléjate ― Soltó de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ― Preguntó él, arqueando una ceja mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Bridgette arrugo su nariz en señal de enfado, aquello solo logró que las pequeñas pecas que tenía en el puente de su nariz y mejillas fuesen resaltadas.

Él podía jurar que aquello lo había escuchado anteriormente, su misma voz con aquella frase resonaba sobre su cabeza pero no podía encontrar recuerdo alguno de que aquello en realidad hubiese ocurrido.

― Aléjate, Félix ― Repitió, poniendo su pequeña mochila frente a ambos para interrumpir la escudriñaos mirada que él tenía sobre ella.

De nuevo, ahí estaba.

Y por alguna extraña razón su sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, sorprendiéndolo por aquella reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo.

― Repítelo ― Pidió, con un delicado tono de voz que ella reconoció haber escuchado alguna vez, pero fácilmente desecho aquella idea, nunca había sucedido.

― Que te alejes, Felix ― Volvió a repetir a la par que sentía sus piernas temblar levemente.

― ¿Por qué? ― Cuestionó.

Bridgette mordió sus labios, sin saber que responder.

― ¿Cuándo los roles se invirtieron y deje de ser la acosadora? ― Ahora fue su turno de preguntar, logrando que el rostro de Felix se cubriera de un color carmín.

Lo medito un poco antes de responder, bajando levemente la mochila de ella para poder observarla.

― Cuando me di cuenta de que tú eres un amuleto de la suerte ― Soltó, asombrándola por completo y antes de que pudiera percatarse, Felix le había tomado de la muñeca para comenzar a arrastrarla hacia el aula ― Camina, o llegaremos tarde a clase ―.

Bridgette no sabía si sentirse bendecida o maldecían en aquel momento ¿Valdría la pena soportar aquellos arranques de mala suerte por pasar más de cinco minutos con Félix? Pues, parecía que sí, definitivamente lo valía.

[…]


End file.
